Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver - Das Offizielle Lösungsbuch
Das Offizielle Lösungsbuch for ''Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver'' is the German-language official strategy guide for that game. Vorgeschichte, also known as The German Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver comic, features in Das Offizielle Lösungsbuch, the German-language official strategy guide for Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. It appears as the Vorgeschichte, or history to the game's events, and so re-caps much of the opening and background story to Soul Reaver. The comic does not seem to be associated with the other, promotional''Legacy of Kain'' comics which were produced by Top Cow; it's unlikely it was ever published separately from the strategy guide, and it is only available in the German language (Deutsch). Apparently shortly into his Wraith existence, Raziel recounts his 'creation' and Nosgoth's background history. He recalls Kain's resurrection of himself and the Council and how this led in turn to the raising of the vampire clans and the Vampires conquering Nosgoth, with Kain as the absolute ruler. Raziel also recalls his own downfall, after his newly grown wings lead to Kain ordering his execution in The Abyss. After centuries of agonized torture in the Lake of the Dead and deformed by his fate, Raziel finally heard the voice of the ancient Elder God and accepted his offer of vengeance, becoming a servant of the Elder and devourer of Souls. Notes *As with the other comics the artistic style of the German comic can lead to some visual inconsistencies; Raziel and the Elder God are notably depicted with the wrong colours (Green and Pink respectively) and with the Elder simply referred to as a "tentacled creature" he is depicted as more 'Octopus-like' then 'Squid-like' - It is however, worth noting that chronologically this was the first clear depiction of the Elder, before Raziel identified him as a "Giant Squid" in'' Soul Reaver 2. *The comic uses the St George's Cross to represent the "Holy War" of the last humans against the Vampires, matching up with real-world associations of the symbol during the 'Crusades'. The symbol would eventually appear again in ''Blood Omen 2, in a stained glass window nearby the Bishop's Manor in Chapter 4:The Upper City. *The German comic states Kain has entered the Underworld and this was necessary to trap the souls of his lieutenants before raising them. The Material Realm is referred to as "The Overworld" *The Comic states there were 9 Vampire lieutenants created after Raziel (for a total of ten). This obviously contradicts the established total of six (including Raziel). *The comic depicts the last major Human resistance against Kain's empire being "The City" (possibly intended to be the Human Citadel), however it is conquered during Kain's rise to power. *Kain possesses several abilities because of his 'evolution' including the abilities to 'alter his appearance', 'turn invisible' and 'read minds'. The comic suggests that vampiric 'evolution' may be a power possessed by only a few individuals. *The "Abyss" is referred to as the "Sea of Lost Souls", instead of the "Lake of the Dead"; this is likely a reference to earlier draft of the Soul Reaver story, where it was the Lake of Lost Souls, not the Lake of the Dead that was home to the Abyss. *In this comic the Elder is depicted as a something of a known fairytale and he has spoken to the living (including Raziel) before, as Raziel recognises his voice. Interestingly the Elder literally claims to reside in "the Heart of Darkness" (though this is likely to be a metaphor). Gallery comic_002.jpg comic_003.jpg comic_004.jpg comic_005.jpg comic_006.jpg comic_007.jpg comic_008.jpg comic_009.jpg comic_010.jpg comic_011.jpg comic_012.jpg comic_013.jpg References * "SR Comic GERMAN version?" and Official Confirmation Thread at Eidos Forums. * "Soul Reaver Comic German Edition?" and Translation Thread at Nosgothic Realm Forums. Notes ISBN 3933917093 See also Vorgeschichte References Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Category:Media Category:Strategy guides Category:Stubs